Socks
by ChaseThisLightWithMe
Summary: One-Shot. "Magnus didn't understand the appeal behind socks... Alec, on the other hand, preferred to wear them practically everywhere, even in bed." Just a little bit of a fluff and crack story.


**This is complete fluff and maybe even more of a crack story; it was good to write though. Thanks for all the review-love and support for my other fics – if you haven't read them, check them out and tell me what you think :') *shameless story plugging*  
Onwards!**

Magnus didn't understand the appeal behind socks. They were just weird cloth... tubes. He only wore socks because there was not much else that would allow him to comfortably wear his fabulous boots.

Alec, on the other hand, preferred to wear them practically everywhere, even in bed. Magnus liked bare feet – if anything his slippers were the only things that covered his feet.

While most people didn't really like feet Magnus was strangely intrigued by them and loved flaunting his own with sparkly nail polish on his toes.

However, Alec's feet were unnaturally cold, that was something that Magnus could never really grow to like. One night, on the rare occasion that Alec was not wearing socks in bed, he trailed his toes along the warlock's leg teasingly, trying to be intimate, but poor Magnus all but yelped at the frozen contact, shattering any hope of a sexy midnight escapade. So, in a way, Magnus would rather Alec keep his sock habit if it dulled the effects of his feet.

Alec had many sets of socks that Magnus grew to be familiar with. There were his 'days of the week' socks – the Shadowhunter seldom wore them on the correct days and Magnus found it endearing. There were his 'superhero' socks – most of which Alec had no idea who they were stitched into the socks and Magnus would end up in a fit of giggles at Alec's horrible, false attempts of explaining them. Then there were the set that he was circulating with this week. They had little emotions on them like "happy", "grumpy", "lazy" and "sleepy" – they reminded Magnus of the seven dwarfs – and were accompanied with a coloured face that represented that emotion.

* * *

"Mmm, Magnus" Alec breathed

He was slowly teasing the shell of Alec's ear between his teeth while his arms wrapped around the strong Shadowhunter's waist, pulling him further into the circle of his arms, against his chest. Alec's own hands folded over Magnus' and they stood like that, happily in a contented embrace.

"I missed you" the warlock crooned over Alec's shoulder.

"I've been home for an hour"

"Yes, but you were gone for a while"

"I was gone for three hours, Magnus" Alec reminded the warlock.

"Mmm, Alexander, that's a long time" He licked up Alec's neck, back to his ear.

Alec turned around to face Magnus. "You're impossible"

He leaned in to lightly press his lips to Magnus', revelling in the soft, responsive nature of them and the smell of sandalwood that always lingered on his skin long after he had had a shower.

The corners of Alec's mouth lifted in a blissful smile as he raised his head to keep the contact with Magnus.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked the warlock who had begun to pull away. Immediately, he had slipped his hand to the back of Magnus' neck, holding him in place – pressing him even closer.

Magnus made a low sound of approval and curled his fingers around the Shadowhunter's jeans, closing the space between their lower half's.

The kiss was slow and gentle, one that made time rush by a million miles a minute and ceased the ticking of a clock at the same time. It was familiar and heavenly.

Their tongues touched, and a familiar warmth encompassed their bodies, pulsing through to each point that their skin made contact. There was no battle for dominance or undying sense of urgency, it was just them two suspended in the moment; touching, seeking, feeling.

Finally, when they both had their fill for the moment, they separated at the same time, looking into each other's eyes.

"Bedroom?" Alec offered lightly.

Magnus smirked, clasping his hands together and pressing them to his heart. "Why! A Lightwood asking little ol' me to a night of delicious love making? My heart will not be able to contain itself" His demeanour changed rapidly as he finished and he pinned Alec with his dilated cat's eyes. "Thought you'd never ask, darling"

Alec was already working on his own belt at the conclusion of Magnus' display and Magnus grinned, snapping his fingers so that the front door would lock. He made his way to the bedroom, leaving Alec to kick off his boots and discard his jeans in the living room by himself.

Magnus was already sitting on the bed when Alec stopped under the door frame in boxers, his grey t-shirt and, of course, socks.

"Are you going to join me?" Magnus enquired, raking his eyes up and down the tall form that was his Shadowhunter.

Alec snorted. "What kind of question is that?" he asked before pushing away from the door toward Magnus and setting his knees on either side of Magnus' thighs so that the Shadowhunter was kneeling on the bed and Magnus had to crane his neck to look at Alec. Magnus' fingers hovered gently around Alec's waist as he took in his strong chest and the blue stripes of his boxers. There was a silent moment of appreciation shared between the two before Alec shoved Magnus back into the soft sheets, climbing further up his frame to meet those cat eyes.

They kissed again, tasting one another before Magnus broke it off. "What... What are they today?" he breathed against Alec's pale cheek.

Alec, understanding exactly what Magnus meant, looked down at the space between their two chests to his socks. His gaze returned to Magnus, a devilish grin was plastered there.

"Wicked."

And he pressed his lips to Magnus' again.

**I know, I know, even I think it was a bit weird, but hey, still fun, it may have been better with a lovely lemon to complete it, but I don't think my writing is lemon-worthy just yet. ;)  
Review! I love them.**


End file.
